1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a screen sharing service providing system for sharing a display screen in a real-time manner, among a plurality of information processing apparatuses having a communication function.
Conventionally, there is known a screen sharing service providing system, including a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected to each other via a predetermined data transmission line and displaying the same contents on their respective screens, wherein each of the information processing apparatuses includes an operation right switching unit configured to switch, among the information processing apparatuses, an operation right for performing an input operation on the shared screen displaying the same contents in response to a switching instruction entered by a user, a transmission data generating unit configured to generate transmission data including operation information of the input operation, and a drawing unit configured to draw a display object on the screen; wherein one of the information processing apparatuses, which holds the operation right that has been switched by the operation right switching unit, draws a display object by the drawing unit according to operation information of the input operation by the user, generates transmission data by the transmission data generating unit based on the operation information of the input operation by the user, and transmits the transmission data to another information processing apparatus, wherein the information processing apparatuses that have received the transmission data draws the display object by the drawing unit according to the operation information included in the reception data (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the conventional screen sharing system for sharing a display screen, there are cases where one role (for example, a presenter) that can perform operations with respect to the shared screen is prepared, and the role is switched among the terminal devices sharing the screen.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-108872